The Cyeoyh
by ewinter126
Summary: A plot bunny from the GOF graveyard seen...contains material from DBZ...R/R


"Kill the spare," Voldemort said, waving his hand at Cedric, "But, not with the Killing Curse, Lucius. That is too slow for what I have in mind for young Harry."

"Riddle, stop this," Harry shouted, his aura building once again, as realization hit and his anger grew. He watched as Lucius Malfoy raised his wand and pointed it at Cedric, who was still shaken from the rough and sudden portkey transportation. Too late did he realize what was about to happen.

Cedric was lifted in the air, higher and higher until he was right below the clouds. Lucius looked away from his target in the sky towards Harry, and smirked at him. Snapping his head back to Cedric, Lucius narrowed his eyes, letting his smirk grow bigger.

Snarling, he shouted, "Corpus Displodo!" A small red ball shot out of the tip of his wand and sped through the sky towards Cedric.

"HARRY, HELP ME….AAGH!" An explosion shook the air around the graveyard as Cedric's body blew apart from the inside out. Harry felt something inside of him snap. Balling his fist at his sides, his body shook with rage as Voldemort's cackle rang in his ears. A slow, deep rumble of thunder sounded in the sky as lightning forked between clouds.

"I won't let you get away with this…," Harry whispered, as the wind began to whip around his body. Loose gravel from around the graveyard began to shake free from the ground and float around him. Lightning now flashed down to the ground nearby. "I won't let you…"

Harry's raven dark hair began to flash gold and his eyes lightened in color from the forest to kelly green. Voldemort looked on, somewhere between astonishment and amusement. Never before had he seen something like this happen to a wizard. The ground beneath him began to shake slightly and a gust of wind from the boy in front of him forced him to take a step back, raising his arms to shield his face from the gravel that was being thrown around. Lucius was not so lucky, getting thrown into a nearby gravestone, knocking him out.

Harry's head raised and he let out an almighty roar full of pain and loss and anger. His magical aura emerged and surrounded his body, almost like he was covered in golden flames. His golden hair stood on end, his kelly green eyes locked on to Voldemort. Relaxing his body, he stood tall and defiant against the self-appointed Dark Lord.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort asked him, but Harry just stood there, stoically.

"I asked you a question, boy. What has happened to you?" Voldemort asked again, starting to become agitated.

"Fine, if you won't do it on your own, then I will make you do it." Voldemort spat, "CRUCIO!" The sickly red beam shot out of Voldemort's wand and hit Harry in the chest. But, Voldemort was astounded to see it bounce off of Harry, not affecting him in the slightest. Harry finally made a move, taking an easy step toward Voldemort. Slowly, he made his way forward, methodically, almost calculating. Voldemort unleashed spell after spell, trying anything that would stop him. But, still Harry kept walking toward him, letting the spells bounce off of him.

Harry was now standing right in front of Voldemort, calmly looking death into the snake-like eyes of his enemy. Voldemort took a step back and quickly raised his wand so that the point was right at Harry's heart. With a smug look, Voldemort cackled again, knowing that his enemy was at point blank range.

"Very well, Potter. I see that you are ready to face the end. It doesn't matter to me that you've found a spell to dye your hair or whatever it is you've done to yourself. Nothing can stop what is about to happen to you. Not the old fool Dumbledore, not your dead parents, and certainly not your silly little bond mates. You are here alone, away from everything you love, everything you care about. I will end you, Harry Potter. Goodbye. Avada Kedavra!"

The pale green lightning left the tip of his wand and shot into the sky. Quicker than anyone could've seen, Harry's hand shot up and grabbed Voldemort's hand in a vice grip, lifting the wand skyward. Tightening his grip, Harry squeezed down harder and harder till Voldemort dropped down on one knee in pain.

Staring up at his foe, Voldemort couldn't help but grunt in pain as Harry continued to clamp down on his wand hand. "What are you?" he whispered out, fear now coming out of the dark wizard. Grabbing on to his arm with his other hand, he tried to pull it out from the iron-clad grip of the golden haired wizard standing over him.

"LET ME GO!" he shouted, before falling back into the mud as Harry released his hand.

Regaining his composure, Voldemort got back to his feet and backed away from Harry, fuming, "This wasn't how this was supposed to go. I am the strongest wizard in history. No one can surpass me, not since I destroyed...Impossible. You cannot be...I cured this planet of your kind. They were nothing but a disease and I, the cure. I will not be made a fool of by some little boy. I WILL KILL YOU, HARRY POTTER!"

But, just as he finished his mini-monologue, Harry had somehow closed the distance between them in less that a second to be right in front of Voldemort again. Before Voldemort could even register that Harry was in his face, Voldemort doubled over, gasping for air. Harry had punched him right in the diaphragm, knocking all the wind out of his body faster than the blink of an eye. Harry lifted his leg and delivered a solid kick right under the chin of Voldemort, sending him flying back into a tree.

"You monster," Harry spoke, his voice deep and powerful. "First, you kill my father, then my mother, and now my friend. No more…I have become something you fear most. I am a Cyeoyh, which means that I am an ally for good and a nightmare for you!"

Voldemort stumbled to his feet, quickly, and grabbed his wand. He turned around, readying himself to apparate away from the graveyard to Malfoy Manor. Stepping onto the cobblestone pathway, he turned to face the house and let out a yelp of surprise. There, waiting for him, was Harry Potter, surrounded by his golden aura.

"There is nowhere you can go where I will not find you, Riddle. There is nothing you can do to stop me from ending you tonight. It's all over. Time to say goodnight forever, Tom." Harry spoke. He raised his hands and gathered his magical aura and energy into his palms. Placing them together, he put left foot forward and leaned back on his right. Taking his hands toward his right hip, he called out, "Trabes anima!" and pushed his arms out to Voldemort.

A blue beam of light shot out from Harry's hands and headed toward Voldemort. Raising his wand again, Voldemort spun out of sight and apparated away again. The beam collided with the iron gate of the Malfoy manor and blew through it, leaving it a mess of bent beams and glowing red iron.

"Shit," Harry muttered and disappeared from sight, following Voldemort again. When he arrived at their new destination, Harry saw Voldemort getting up from the grass, and raising his wand when a loud collection of screams rent the air. Both of them looked up to see the stands where the three magical schools of Britain had been sitting watching the final event of the Triwizard Tournament.

Voldemort looked back at Harry with a smug smile on his face. Taking his wand off Harry, and raising it toward the stands, he cried out, "Accio Hermione Granger! Accio Susan Bones! Accio Fleur Delacour! Accio Ginny Weasley! Incarcerous!" The four girls flew out of the stands and dropped down near Voldemort, tied up together. Voldemort kept his wand on them, while his eyes never left Harry.

"Whatever will you do now, boy? Sure, with your speed, you could kill me outright, but who's to say that I won't get of a Killing Curse before you get here? You have a choice, Cyeoyh. Let me leave this place freely or attack me and run the risk of losing one of your precious mates," he laughed out.

The ground shook and began to crack, chunks of it floating in the air as Harry's aura grew in intensity. "Coward!" Harry screamed out, "You truly are a snake, you have no spine."

But, the aura vanished and Harry's hair and eyes returned to their normal color. "Leave, Voldemort! Fly from your death once again."

Banishing the girls from him, Voldemort lifted his wand, "Did you really think that it would be that easy? You no longer have the power of the Cyeoyh at your disposal, Potter. Now, DIE! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light flew toward Harry and hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the stands. Voldemort looked into the stands and crowed, "I have killed the Boy-Who-Lived, the Cyeoyh, the only obstacle to my immortal ruling of the world. You have all born witness, and when I return, you will bow down to me."

Voldemort gathered his robes around him, pointed his wand to the sky, and shouted "MORSMORDE!" before turning on the spot and vanishing from sight.


End file.
